Días de lluvia
by UnicornStickers
Summary: One-Shot. SwanQueen. Los días de lluvia eran los favoritos de Emma, por la sencilla razón de que podía verla a ella.
1. Chapter 1

_**Días de lluvia**_

Los días de lluvia eran sus favoritos. No importaba dónde estuviese, ni cuándo, el ruido que hacían las gotas al caer era música para sus oídos. Cada vez que veía el cielo gris, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, y era muy difícil que algo la borrara. ¿La razón? La rutina que seguía cuando llovía.

Todos aquellos días – que eran bastantes, para su suerte – se dirigía a la cafetería de siempre y pedía su café de siempre, acompañado normalmente por un donut o cualquier otro dulce. Esa cafetería era su favorita. La había descubierto meses atrás, pocos días después de mudarse y empezar su nuevo trabajo. Siempre iba sola y podía concentrarse y trabajar allí, lo que normalmente la llevaba a quedarse casi la tarde completa. Oh, y por supuesto, también existía la llamada _mesa de siempre_. Nadie más se sentaba allí, como si estuviera reservada para ella. Barajaba la posibilidad de pedir que le pusieran un cartel de reservado. _La mesa de Emma Swan_. Sí, sonaba bien.

Pero no era la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba ir sola, o las vistas que podía tener desde la ventana, ni incluso la calefacción y el ambiente hogareño lo que la hacía amar tanto ese lugar, no. El verdadero motivo que la arrastraba a entrar cada día de lluvia, era ella. Regina.

Regina. Regina. Regina. Estaba allí cada día de lluvia, nunca fallaba. Y solo los días de lluvia. Emma había ido un día soleado para comprobar si ella estaba allí, pero no, lo que consideró una divertida coincidencia. Desde entonces, cada lluvioso día ambas se encontraban sin encontrarse realmente. Regina atendía en la barra, casualmente en la misma cola en la que se ponía Emma cada vez que iba. No importaba que hubiera alguien delante y en la otra no, lo importante era que Regina le sirviese su café.

Regina era morena, más baja que ella e increíblemente preciosa. Al menos, a ojos de Emma. Y si quería que la morena no la denunciara por acoso, quizás debería dejar de mirarla tanto. Pero no podía. Había algo en ella que le impedía dejar de observarla. Y ese día tenía un motivo más para no dejar de hacerlo. Regina lucía triste, sin la bonita sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Le había servido su café con desgana, se lo había entregado con una sonrisa triste y un _"Gracias por venir."_

Emma sacó su bloc de dibujo – que siempre la acompañaba – y cuidadosamente continuó el dibujo que estaba a punto de terminar, mientras se preguntaba si ese día al fin se animaría a hablarle a la morena. Tenía que hacerlo, algo le decía que tenía que hacerla sonreír de verdad, pues no soportaba verla tan decaída.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento perdió la noción del tiempo, y no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada, concentrada en su dibujo, hasta que una voz se dirigió hacia ella. Al levantar la cabeza se fijó en que se trataba de Regina.

\- Disculpa, pero vamos a cerrar ya.

\- Oh. Yo…sí…ah… - balbuceó Emma torpemente. – Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde.

\- No importa. – dijo la morena, sonriendo débilmente. - ¿Me permites limpiar tu mesa?

\- Sí, claro.

Emma se dedicó a recoger sus cosas en silencio y se levantó para dirigirse a la salida, no sin dirigirle una última mirada a Regina y arrepintiéndose de no haber continuado la conversación con ella, aunque hubiera sido con alguna tontería. Solo había dado solo un par de pasos fuera cuando se dio la vuelta y decidió volver a entrar.

\- Disculpa. – llamó la atención de la morena, que la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión. – Yo…sólo quería darte esto. – dijo arrancando una página de su bloc y entregándosela a ella.

Regina se limpió las manos en el delantal antes de coger el dibujo y observarlo detenidamente durante unos segundos que a Emma se le hicieron eternos. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si se asustaba? Al fin y al cabo, lo que había dibujado allí era un retrato de Regina. Una Regina sonriente, la misma Regina que siempre le servía el café.

\- Dibujas muy bien. – dijo la morena al fin. – Muchas gracias. – Por primera vez en todo el día, sonrió sinceramente. – Pero… ¿por qué me has dibujado a mí?

\- Yo…no lo sé, supongo que porque siempre te veo aquí y me pareciste una persona interesante. Solo soy dibujante, no quiero que pienses que soy una acosadora o algo así.

Eso consiguió arrancarle una carcajada a Regina, lo que tranquilizó a Emma, quien soltó un suspiro.

\- No pienso que seas una acosadora, puedes estar tranquila. Llevo meses viéndote por aquí. Soy Regina. – se presentó.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Emma, antes de darse cuenta de lo rápido que había respondido – Quiero decir, porque llevas el nombre en tu uniforme. – se explicó. – Yo soy Emma.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Emma. Y gracias por el dibujo. – agradeció Regina con otra sonrisa. – Tengo que terminar de recoger…no es que quiera echarte.

Emma sonrió, pero en lugar de irse, una idea cruzó por su mente. No podía dejarlo terminar todo allí ahora que había conseguido hablar con ella.

\- Te ayudo, así terminas más rápido. Luego podemos dar un paseo…si quieres.

Regina se sorprendió ante la invitación de la rubia, pero asintió y se dejó ayudar. En menos de media hora habían recogido todo y la morena apagaba las luces y comprobaba que la cafetería estuviese bien cerrada.

\- ¿Por qué solo vienes los días en los que llueve? – preguntó Regina de repente, tomando completamente por sorpresa a Emma.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que solo vengo cuando llueve?

La morena se encogió de hombros, sin darle una respuesta, por lo que Emma hizo su confesión.

\- En realidad vengo porque estás tú. – dijo, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. - ¿Por qué solo trabajas cuando llueve?

\- ¿Cómo…? – suspiró – En fin, da igual. Porque vienes tú. – se rió. – Sabes, esto es algo muy raro…

\- Sí, puede ser algo muy raro. – la interrumpió la rubia. – O puede ser el comienzo de algo.

Simplemente se miraron y sonrieron, continuando con su paseo. La rubia había conseguido su objetivo, hacer reír a Regina. Sí, definitivamente los días de lluvia eran sus favoritos, y siempre lo serían. Ahora lo sabía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Gracias a ellos y a que la inspiración no me abandonó del todo, he decidido hacer un capítulo más, espero que los disfrutéis y que os guste ya que este sí que es el final final.**

 _Continuación..._

* * *

Aquello había sido el comienzo de algo, por supuesto. El bastante buen comienzo de una bonita amistad, una amistad que se quedaba corta. A partir de ese día Emma y Regina empezaron a verse más a menudo, tanto dentro como fuera de la cafetería. La rubia había descubierto que Regina solo iba a trabajar cuando quería porque el negocio era de sus padres, y quería ayudarlos mientras terminaba sus estudios. Aunque ahora, ahora iba todos los días, estuviese lloviendo o no. Y para Emma, era igual. Día que salía de trabajar, día que iba a sentarse a su mesa y pasaba la tarde allí. Excepto cuando la morena libraba, entonces hacían otros planes.

Si hubiera que elegir una palabra para describir a ambas, esta sería _inseparables_. Emma había presentado a la morena a todos sus amigos, y de vez en cuando salía con ellos en grupo, así como la rubia había conocido a los amigos de Regina. Pero la mayoría de las veces estaban las dos solas. Era cómodo, agradable y se sentía como nunca.

* * *

Ese día llovía más que de costumbre. Las gotas caían con fuerza sobre las calles, los edificios y sobre las cabezas de los más valientes, que aún no se habían resguardado. Se avecinaba una tormenta, llevaban la semana entera anunciándolo. El viento amenazaba con volverse más fuerte, y los rayos y truenos no tardarían.

Emma entró en la cafetería totalmente cubierta, de arriba abajo, y la morena llegó corriendo hacia ella nada más verla.

\- Oh por dios Emma, ¡estás empapada! – exclamó, ayudándola a quitarse el abrigo y acompañándola a su mesa. – Espérame aquí, voy a poner tu abrigo a secar y te traeré otro. Dios, ¿qué llevas aquí? – preguntó, descubriendo después que era el bloc de la rubia, protegido de la lluvia por la ropa. – Como siempre. – dijo con media sonrisa, y luego con expresión preocupada se marchó hacia el interior, volviendo con el abrigo prometido. – Es el mío. – sonrió de nuevo. – Entre esto y la calefacción entrarás en calor rápido.

El abrigo de Regina. Emma le agradeció en silencio y le sonrió de vuelta, colocándose lo más cómodamente que podía en la silla, buscando el calor que la morena había dicho. Aunque no le importaba demasiado, no ahora que el olor de Regina la rodeaba, impregnado en todo el abrigo. No se lo devolvería nunca.

\- Regina, ¿me haces el favor de volver al trabajo? – dijo algo fastidiada Cora, la madre de esta.

\- Sí mamá, enseguida voy. – dijo, para volver a dirigirse a la rubia. – Te traeré tu café, estoy de vuelta rapidísimo.

* * *

Regina tomaba nota y preparaba los pedidos lo más rápido que podía, sin quitarle ojo a Emma, a quien había dejado sentada en su mesa de siempre y que no había dicho ni una palabra. Y cuando la rubia no decía nada – por lo menos a ella – significaba que algo grave había pasado.

\- Hija, presta atención a lo que estás haciendo. – la reprendió Cora.

\- Sí, perdona mamá.

\- ¿Esa muchacha va a seguir viniendo todos los días?

\- No lo sé, supongo. No sé qué problema tienes con ella.

\- Que te distrae. Deberías dejar de pensar tanto en novias y centrarte en tus estudios y tu trabajo.

\- Emma no es mi nov… - Regina quiso protestar, pero su madre ya se había marchado, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

¿Por qué su madre tenía que estarla molestando siempre con ella? Emma era solo su amiga. Una buena amiga. Su mejor amiga, de hecho. Su mejor amiga, de la que estaba enamorada. A quién quería engañar. Terminó de preparar lo que estaba haciendo y volvió con la rubia.

\- Aquí tienes. Al donut invita la casa. – dijo sonriendo, otra vez, buscando una respuesta por parte de la otra.

\- Gracias. – respondió simplemente Emma.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Me estás preocupando. – insistió la morena, alcanzando la mano de la rubia para llamar su atención.

\- Sí, no, no sé. – suspiró – Sí. – dijo finalmente. – Te contaré después. ¿A qué hora sales hoy?

\- De eso te quería hablar. Mi madre tiene que irse y tengo que quedarme hasta que cerremos. ¿Te importaría esperar?

Emma negó con la cabeza, haciendo a Regina comprender que se quedaría lo que fuese necesario. La morena le había comentado el motivo de su tristeza la primera vez que hablaron, y era que su padre se había puesto enfermo y estaba preocupada. Afortunadamente había mejorado, pero no podía ir a trabajar siempre y Cora tenía que encargarse de cuidarlo.

* * *

La espera hasta el cierre de la cafetería se le hizo eterna. El único entretenimiento que tenía era observar cómo la morena iba atendiendo a los clientes que llegaban, y de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada o una pequeña sonrisa. Era algo simple, sencillo, pero la hacía sentir mejor en aquel día que llevaba.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora, Emma ayudó a la morena como solía hacer y se marcharon hacia su casa, dado que la tormenta no les iba a permitir salir a ningún sitio. La rubia vivía tan solo a un par de manzanas de allí, en un pequeño piso. No era muy grande, pero era acogedor y era totalmente de su estilo. Y Regina solía decir que le encantaba, aunque Emma nunca la creía. Estaban acostumbradas a ir una a casa de la otra, eran tan conocidas que Emma sabía que la pared de la habitación de Regina estaba adornada por el dibujo que le había regalado cuando se conocieron, y en la mesilla de noche de Emma había una foto que se habían sacado ambas en el parque de atracciones.

Nada más llegar, la rubia se dejó caer en el sofá de espaldas, suspirando de cansancio. Regina se sentó a su lado y la miró, sin necesidad de decir nada.

\- Ya, ya sé que te dije que te lo iba a contar, pero no tengo ganas de hablar. En serio. – dijo Emma abrazándose a un cojín y enterrando su cara en él.

\- Eh. Emma. Sabes que cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para mejorar el día, la haré.

Y Emma lo sabía. La morena siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo. No había ocasión que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, esta vez era algo más complicado. Ella misma se había complicado la vida, y ahora estaba hecha un lío. Si empezaba a explicarle a Regina, tendría que contarle la historia desde el principio, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. _Toda la culpa es tuya, Emma Swan. Absolutamente toda_ , se repetía una y otra vez.

\- He discutido con Killian. – soltó de una vez – Hemos cortado.

\- Bueno, eso no es necesariamente una mala noticia. Me contaste que querías dejarle hace un par de semanas.

La rubia casi sonrió. A la morena nunca le había gustado ese chico. Y ahí estaba el problema. Que había querido dejarle, y al fin lo había hecho. Le había dejado, y lo había hecho por una única razón, que estaba frente a ella. Regina.

Emma había empezado a salir con Killian hacía un mes, más o menos, pero lo cierto es que nunca había querido hacerlo. La empujó su propia estupidez y el miedo a que Regina la rechazara. Por favor, ¿cómo podría ella gustarle a Regina? Era imposible y tenía que olvidarla. Y Killian…bueno, era un comodín. No le disgustaba del todo y llevaba mucho tiempo intentando algo con ella, quizás podía funcionar. Pero no funcionó, era incómodo, no le quería. Por supuesto, él no era Regina.

\- Eso no ha sido lo malo. – continuó Emma. – Lo peor ha sido lo que me ha dicho después. Regina, me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en el estómago.

\- Deberías haberlo hecho. – respondió la morena, soltando una leve risita que se le había escapado. – Pero cuéntame qué es lo que dijo.

Si ya de por sí Emma era emocionalmente sensible e insegura, aquellas palabras habían conseguido hundirla. No quería recordarlas, y sin embargo no podía evitarlo. _"Emma, ¿de verdad piensas que alguien te puede querer? Solo quería estar contigo porque me dabas pena. No te voy a mentir, al principio me parecías simpática, guapa… y me gustabas, pero luego entendí por qué no tenías a nadie. Menos mal que has decidido cortar conmigo, porque no soportaba más tener que aguantarte. Veremos cuánto tiempo te soporta tu querida Regina…si es que a ella le gustas."_ Eso solo había sido el principio. Había dicho muchas cosas, peores. Varias palabras flotaban en su mente, como si se estuvieran riendo de ellas. _Inútil_. _Estúpida_. _Ingenua. Débil._ Le habían dolido todas, esas en especial. Killian la había hecho sentirse que no valía nada.

* * *

Cuando Regina terminó de escuchar todo lo que Emma le contó, sintió unas enormes ganas de ir a por el ex de su amiga y acabar con él, no sin hacerle sufrir hasta que se sintiese el peor se humano del universo. Ahora tenía a la rubia llorando frente a ella, algo que nunca había hecho antes. Le dolía en el alma.

\- Emma… - las palabras no le salían, no sabía qué decir. No sentía otra cosa que rabia por Killian.

\- Además… ha roto el dibujo que estaba haciendo para tu cumpleaños. – dijo Emma, volviendo a estallar en llanto. – Me había costado mucho y había dedicado mucho tiempo.

La morena la abrazó, intentando calmarla como podía, pero parecía imposible. Emma necesitaba llorar y no pararía hasta haberlo sacado todo. Y ella quería estar allí cuando la rubia volviera a sonreír.

\- Lo mataré, Emma, te juro que lo mataré. Todo lo que ha dicho es mentira. – repetía una y otra vez Regina, intentando consolarla.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Emma se calmó. Dejó de llorar y dejó que Regina le secara las lágrimas que le quedaban, para luego levantarse y poner su pizza favorita en el horno, mientras ella descansaba aún aferrada a aquel cojín con el que llevaba desde el principio de la noche. A pesar de todo lo que Killian le había dicho, ella sabía que Regina la quería. Pero… ¿podía quererla de la misma manera que ella lo hacía?

La mente de la rubia divagó hasta encontrarse con un recuerdo que había intentado borrar, sin éxito. Su beso con Regina, que había sucedido el mismo día que ella le confesó que quería dejar a Killian.

 _Estaban en casa de Regina, Emma tirada sobre la cama de esta mientras la morena se terminaba de preparar en el baño. Iban a salir de fiesta esa noche, y aunque la rubia no estaba muy emocionada, Regina parecía tener ilusión por salir, lo que obligatoriamente la arrastraba a ella también._

 _\- Reginaaaa…llevas más de media hora ahí dentro, ¿vas a terminar ya?_

 _\- Sí, dame solo…diez minutos más y estaré lista._

 _\- Eso me lo dijiste hace 20 minutos._

 _La cama de Regina era cómoda. Demasiado cómoda. Mucho más que la suya. En serio, podría dormir allí todas las noches, no le importaría. Era tan cómoda que cada vez que se sentaba o se acostaba allí sentía que estaba en el cielo. La cama era tan cómoda y ella estaba tan cansada que si dormía cinco minutos no pasaría nada… ¿verdad?_

 _Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con Regina, vestida con su pijama y sin una gota de maquillaje._

 _\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Vas a salir en pijama? – preguntó la rubia, intentando hacer una broma._

 _\- No, tonta. – dijo riendo. – Te quedaste dormida._

 _\- Pero solo fueron cinco minutos._

 _\- Fueron dos horas, Emma. Estabas tan cansada que no quería despertarte._

 _\- Oh…mierda, Regina. Lo siento mucho._

 _\- No importa. Prefería quedarme contigo de todas maneras. ¿Te apetece ayudarme a preparar la cena y ver una película?_

 _Emma asintió. Ayudar a Regina en la cocina siempre era un placer. A la morena se le daba de maravilla cocinar, fuera lo que fuera. Y Emma la sacaba de quicio comiendo mientras iban preparando, a la vez que la hacía reír._

 _Fue en ese preciso instante cuando ocurrió. No supo quién empezó, o cómo surgió, solo supo que de un momento a otro estaba pegada a la morena, besándola como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Después, poniendo una excusa tonta, se marchó y no volvieron a hablar de ello. Como si ese momento no hubiera existido. Pero existió._

* * *

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Emma se reprochaba una y otra vez, debatiéndose entre confesarle a Regina sus sentimientos o no. Y si la perdía para siempre, ¿qué?

\- ¿Emma? – una voz la sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Regina, haciendo que la rubia la mirase.

\- Yo, eh…en que soy idiota. – confesó y suspiró.

Regina se sentó a su lado, y Emma se dejó abrazar por la morena.

\- No eres idiota.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Emma no lo soportó más y volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Regina?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Perdóname.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por huir. Cuando nos besamos. Y por no hablar de ello después.

\- Ya estabas perdonada. – dijo la morena tranquilamente, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Emma.

Otro silencio, y de nuevo la encargada de romperlo fue Emma.

\- ¿Regina? –segunda vez.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te quiero.

La morena se sorprendió, pero dejó escapar una enorme sonrisa que la rubia notó incluso sin mirarla.

\- Yo también te quiero, Emma.

Esta vez quien sonrió fue Emma. Regina la quería, y en el fondo ella siempre lo supo.

\- ¿Regina? – tercera vez. La morena suspiro.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Quiero estar contigo. Solo contigo. Porque te quiero.

Y ahora, la rubia sí la miró, a lo que Regina contestó con un beso, un beso que ambas deseaban desde que se dieron el primero.

\- Quiero que estés conmigo. Quiero que quieras estar conmigo. Y que no te canses de mí. – dijo Emma, con una expresión que a Regina le pareció de lo más adorable.

\- Jamás me cansaría de ti. Quiero estar contigo y voy a abrazarte hasta que la pizza se termine de hacer.

\- Por mí como si la pizza se quema.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
